Annoying Little Brother
by Sierra Vuc
Summary: Keluarga Uchiha kedatangan anggota baru yang 'meramaikan' kediaman mereka. Namun, Sasuke merasa sangat terganggu dengan seorang setan kecil itu... "Jangan kabur kau setan kecil."/ "Gomen... Nii-chan."/ "Ayo cepat kemari.. akan kubunuh kau."/ RnR please..


Keluarga Uchiha kedatanga anggota baru yang 'meramaikan' kediaman mereka. Namun, Sasuke merasa sangat terganggu dengan seorang setan kecil itu... "Jangan kabur kau setan kecil."/ "Gomen... Nii-chan."/ "Ayo cepat kemari.. akan kubunuh kau."/ RnR please..

.

* * *

><p>Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei<p>

Rate : K+

Genre : Family

Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), Typo..

Pair : Sasuke/Chibi Naruto

Sasuke : 16 tahun

Naruto : 5 tahun

.

* * *

><p>Don't like, Don't Flame !<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hallo nii-san, namaku Uzumaki… em, maksudku Uchiha Naruto. Umurku 5 tahun."

Naruto sedang memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan kedua kakak barunya.

Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bagaimana... Itachi, Sasuke? Naru-chan sangat imut kan?" kata sang ibu yang tengah memeluk anak bungsunya itu.

Itachi berjongkok hingga tingginya sama dengan Naruto. Itachi mengelus rambut Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Hai Naru-chan, selamat datang di rumah ini. Aku Itachi."

Naruto langsung menghambur kepelukan Itachi.

"Aniki."

"Sasuke, sambutlah adik barumu," kata seseorang lainnya yang merupakan kepala keluarga di rumah ini. Ya dialah Uchiha Fugaku.

"Hn, Sasuke," kata Sasuke dan langsung melarikan diri kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sasu-nii seram," Naruto sedikit bergidik.

"Naru-chan main dengan Itachi-nii dulu ya. Kaa-san mau membuat makan malam dulu."

"Yosh~ kaa-chan," kata Naruto sambil meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke atas dan langsung di sambut tawa oleh setiap Uchiha yang melihatnya.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto. Anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun yang kini tengah menikmati kebersamaan dan kehangatan dengan keluarga barunya, Uchiha. Suami istri Uchiha mengadopsi Naruto yang telah memikat hati Mikoto saat pertama kali melihatnya.<p>

Flashback ~

Naruto yang saat itu sedang bermain ayunan di taman sendirian, melihat Mikoto sedang berjalan kesusahan dan Naruto pun berinisiatif membantunya.

"Err.. ada yang bisa Naru bantu.."

Mikoto pun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya. Mikoto tersenyum melihat anak yang begitu imut di depannya, dan tangannya mengarah ke kepala pirang anak itu dan mengelus rambutnya yang –ternyata- sangat halus.

"Aku Mikoto, panggil kaa-san saja ya. Namamu siapa tadi? Naru?"

Naruto memamerkan cengirannya dan mengangguk.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kaa-chan kenapa?"

"Em, kaki kaa-san sakit," Mikoto mengusap pergelangak kaki kanannya.

"Ahh, kaa-chan terluka. Ayo ikut Naru, akan Naru obati."

Naruto menarik tangan Mikoto untuk mengikutinya. Hingga mereka pun tiba di sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat usang. Naruto pun menyruruh Mikoto masuk.

Mikoto melihat keadaan rumah yang menurutnya sudah –sangat- tidak layak untuk di tempati. Mikoto duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet yang usang.

Naruto keluar membawa segelas air dan kotak obat di tangan lainnya.

"Kaa-chan ini minum, Naru tidak punya makanan. Luruskan kaki kaa-chan ya."

Mikoto pun mengikuti perintah anak kecil di depannya ini.

Perlahan Naruto membersihkan lukanya dan memberi obat luka lalu membalutnya dengan kain kasa.

"Yosh, sudah selesai kaa-chan."

Mikoto pun tersenyum melihat cengiran Naruto.

"Oya Naru, dimana orang tuamu?"

Pertanyaan Mikoto sukses membuat Naruto mengubah raut mukanya menjadi sedih.

"Orang tua Naru sudah meninggal, Naru tinggal sendiri disini."

Mikoto pun langsung memeluk anak yang ada di depannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dielusnya kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Naru tinggal dengan kaa-san saja ya, Naru tidak akan sendiri lagi."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mikoto dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

Mikoto mengangguk dan Naruto kembali memeluk kaa-san nya yang baru.

"Tapi Naru harus bilang dulu sama paman Iruka. Kaa-san tunggu di sini sebentar ya, Naru mau panggil Paman Iruka dulu."

Naruto pun langsung berlari keluar rumah.

Mikoto menelpon Fugaku untuk menjemputnya di rumah Naruto dan memberitahukannya yang ingin mengadopsi Naruto.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, Fugaku pun datang dan langsung menghambur ke arah istrinya.

"Mikoto, kau tidak apa-apa? Lalu mana bocah yang kau beritahukan itu."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum, dan sesaat kemudian Naru datang membawa seorang pria paruh baya yang mempunyai goresan melintang di hidungnya.

"Err,, kaa-chan.. ini siapa?" tanya Naruto yang heran melihat Naruto ada di rumahnya.

"Naru, ini Tou-san."

Naruto kembali memamerkan cengirannya dan memeluk Tou-san barunya.

"Oya, kaa-chan, tou-san.. ini paman Iruka."

"Selamat Siang," sapa Iruka ramah.

Iruka dan pasangan Fugaku-Mikoto pun membicarakan persoalan pengadopsian Naruto.

End Flashback~

.

Sasuke tengah membaca sebuah buku di ruang keluarga Uchiha hingga ketenangannya terganggu dengan seorang bocah yang telah 'meramaikan' keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Sasuke.

"Nii-chan, sedang apa?"

"Kau sudah lihat kan," Sasuke tetap acuh dengan adik barunya dan melanjutkan membaca buku yang tadi sempat terganggu.

"Nii-chan, aniki kemana?"

"Pergi."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Kerja."

"Pulangnya jam berapa?"

"Entah."

"Ooh.."

"..."

"Nii-chan."

"..."

"Nii-chan."

"..."

"Sasu-nii..."

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bocah yang ada di sebelahnya ini.

"Apa, huh?" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari bocah yang telah menghancurkan mood-nya.

"Eh, nii-chan mau kemana?"

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan menuju kamarnya hingga Sasuke menutup pintu dengan keras di depan muka Naruto.

Naruto mengetuk pintu perlahan.

"Nii-chan, Naru mau masuk," teriak Naruto.

Hampir setengah jam Naruto mengetuk pintu dan akhirnya si empunya kamar keluar denga death glare andalannya.

"Kyaaa~, akhirnya Nii-chan membuka pintu juga. Boleh Naru masuk?"

Naruto melangkah memasuki kamar Sasuke tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang menghadapi bocah yang tengah mengganggunya ini.

Dia menyalahkan anikinya yang tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan tugas di kantor pada hari minggu begini. Selama babysitter sang bocah pergi, Sasuke lah yang menjadi korbannya.

"Wah, kamar nii-chan besar ya."

Setelah lelah berkeliling di kamar Sasuke, Naruto menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah bocah di sampingnya yang sedang memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Naruto kemudian berguling ke kiri dan berguling lagi ke kanan lalu ke kiri lagi dan hingga akhirnya dia hampir terjatuh dari kasur Sasuke yang memang lumayan tinggi.

"Kyaaaa,, nii-chan tolong Naru, Naru mau jatuh."

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya mencoba mencari sebuah benda untuk dijadikannya sebagai pegangan. Dan yak, berhasil. Naru menaikkan dirinya lagi ke kasur dan mendapati Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh dan muka yang seperti iblis.

"E..eh.. Nii-chan mau main hantu-hantuan ya. Kenapa mukanya seram begitu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" bentak Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terdiam saking terkejutnya dan sedikit.. takut.

"A..aku.. memangnya apa yang aku lakukan Nii-chan?"

Naruto berbicara dengan takut dan hati-hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutku." Sasuke semakin geram dengan bocah yang ada di depannya itu.

"A..aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau menjambak rambutku bodoh." Bentak Sasuke dan berhasil membuat Naruto melarikan diri..

"Gomen Nii-chan," teriak Naruto.

Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengejar Naruto.

"Jangan kabur kau setan kecil," teriak Sasuke.

Setelah mencari kesana kemari akhirnya Sasuke menemukan Naruto yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tubuh Mikoto dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar.

"Ayo cepat kemari.. akan kubunuh kau," Sasuke menurunkan suaranya namun tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kadar kedinginannya.

"Ti..tidak mau.. gomen Nii-chan.. Naru tidak sengaja."

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap adikmu."

Mikoto memeluk Naruto untuk menenangkannya. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Sungguh tidak adil dia mendapat pembelaan dari kaa-san nya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kaa-san. Tapi dia yang melakukannya."

"Tapi kan Naru sudah minta maaf. Kasian dia ketakutan begini."

Mikoto mengelus punggung Naruto juga kepalanya.

"Cih."

Sasuke pergi kembali ke kamarnya dan baru menyadari satu hal yang sangat membuat Uchiha satu ini menaikkan suhu derajatnya hingga hampir mencapai batas mendidih.

"Dasar setan kecil, kau apakan kamarku hingga berantakan begini," teriak Sasuke dengan kadar kedinginan yang semakin bertambah.

Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan bergidik ngeri.

Setelah setengah jam berkutik di kamar. Sasuke kembali ke ruang keluarga. Hingga dia melihat sang setan kecil pengganggunya duduk di sana. Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya dan memustuskan kembali ke kamar.

"Nii-chan.." panggil Naruto takut-takut.

"..."

Sasuke tetap berjalan pergi dan Naruto pun mengikutinya hingga Sasuke berhenti dan Naruto langsung bersembunyi di balik buffet di sebelahnya.

"Mau apalagi, hah?"

Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan hati-hati dan menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani melihat sang Aniki.

"Nii-chan, Naru minta maaf karena sudah membuat Nii-chan marah. Nii-chan maafkan Naru."

Sasuke mendengar suara bocah di belakangnya itu sedikit bergetar. Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Sudahlah.." Suara Sasuke sedikit err.. melembut ?

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok sang kakak telah kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Dan hapus air matamu itu."

Naruto masih dapat mendengarnya walaupun jarak keduanya sudah hampir berjauhan. Dan Naruto pun mengikuti perintah sang kakak –menghapus airmatanya- lalu kembali dengan cengirannya seperti biasa.

.

Mikoto sedang bermain dengan Naruto di halaman depan rumah mereka.

"Eh Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanya Mikoto yang melihat anak tengahnya dalam keadaan rapih. Walaupun biasanya tetap rapih.

"Taman," jawabnya singkat dan melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

"Nii-chan boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Sasuke ajaklah adikmu, biar dia main keluar."

"Nii-chan, aku janji tidak mengganggumu."

"Hn."

.

Sasuke sampai di taman dengan Naruto yang mengekorinya.

"Mainlah sesukamu, dan jangan ganggu aku."

"Yosh, nii-chan."

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat di bawah pohon Sakura, sedangkan Naruto mencoba semua permainan anak-anak yang ada di taman itu.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf aku terlambat."

Sebuah suara lembut membuat sang pemilik rambut raven itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara.

"Hinata, duduklah."

Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat gadis pemalu itu datang dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Nii-chan, aku haus," teriak sang bocah pirang yang kini tengah di beri death glare oleh Sasuke.

"Eh,, Nii-chan? Sasuke-kun, siapa anak ini?" tanya Hinata yang tengah bingung.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian.

"Ahh, nee-chan ini pasti pacarnya nii-chan iya kan?"

Omongan Naruto sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Ah bukan, adik kecil. Aku hanya teman Sasuke-kun, benarkan Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Namaku Uchiha Naruto, Salam kenal nee-chan."

"Apa Uchiha?"

"Iya aku adik barunya Sasuke nii-chan. Aku di adopsi oleh kaa-chan dan tou-chan."

"Kau tidak bilang kalau punya adik baru, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Kemarilah Naru. Ah kau kotor sekali."

Hinata membersihkan pasir-pasir yang menempel di tubuh Naruto dengan saputangannya.

.

Setelah menghabiskan 2 jam dalam diamnya dan rasa kesalnya karena Naruto telah berhasil mengambil seluruh perhatian Hinata selama 2 jam itu. Mereka pun kembali kerumah. Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengabaikan panggialan kaa-san nya.

"Anikimu kenapa lagi Naru," tanya Mikoto sambil mengantarkan Naruto ke kamar mandi.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan mengikuti perintah kaa-san nya untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang kakak.

"Nii-chan."

Naruto langsung membuka pintu dan menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah berbaring.

"Nii-chan," Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke dan langsung membuatnya berteriak marah.

"Mau apa lagi kau setan kecil... Tidak bisakah kau menjauh dariku sebentar saja?"

"Eeh, go..gomen Nii-chan, bukan maksud Naru mengganggu Nii-chan."

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan untukku kau bilang tidak mengganggu, huh?"

"Gomen Nii-chan, baiklah Naru keluar."

Naruto keluar dari kamar sang kakak yang mood-nya sedang hancur.

.

"Kaa-chan, Itachi-nii kapan pulang?"

"Mungkin besok, sudahlah Naru sekarang tidur dulu ya.. ini sudah malam."

"Tidak mau..."

Naruto berlari keluar dari kamar, hingga kakinya mencapai suatu tempat. Dengan takut-takut, Naruto mengetuk pintu tempat tersebut dan memasukinya setelah tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Nii-chan... boleh Naru tidur disini denganmu, Naru janji tidak akan mengganggu Nii-chan yang sedang mengerjakan tugas."

"Hn."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto langsung menaiki kasur Sasuke dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana.

Setelah 1 jam berlalu, Sasuke pun memutuskan menghentikan kegiatannya dan beristirahat. Sasuke melihat ke arah kasurnya yang terdapat seorang setan kecil pengganggunya.

Sasuke tersenyum –samar- melihatnya. Sasuke menggeserkan tubuh Naruto, lalu dia pun tidur di samping Naruto.

"Oyasumi, setan kecil.."

Sasuke memeluk sang adik dan kemudian terlelap.

Sepasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi pun tersenyum dan menutup pintu perlahan.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke.. Naru-chan," kata pemilik sepasang mata itu -yang ternyata adalah Mikoto- sebelum pintu tertutup.

Pintu pun tertutup rapat.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>Yosh~ akhirnya selesai...<p>

Another fic from Sierra, hope you enjoy it..

Review please ^^


End file.
